


Sorry, Faith

by WWOM



Series: Far Cry 5 - Cell Phones of the Seeds [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWOM/pseuds/WWOM
Summary: The Deputy storms Sacred Skies Youth Camp after hearing a rumor that Faith Seed herself had been there. Turns out she already left, but she forgot something extremely important. The deputy stumbles upon her cell phone, and its contents changed the way they view the siren of Hope County.





	Sorry, Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Ok quick warning: THIS WORK DESCRIBES JOSEPH ABUSING FAITH. IF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT, LEAVE. It was painful to write and it's going to be painful to read.  
> Alsooo the deputy is gender neutral in this one.

There were bodies being dragged through Sacred Skies Youth Camp after the deputy ran in, guns blazing. There were reports of Faith Seed being spotted there, but apparently she had already left. They drove as fast as they could, hoping to end her reign prematurely. In hindsight that may not have been the best plan.  
Dep throws a canteen across the room. It hits a table and slides across it. But as it does, it bumps into something. Out of sheer curiosity, they walk through the room and to the table. They discover possibly the best thing they’ve ever seen.  
Upon that table lay a cell phone with a shining, mint green case. Deputy picks it up, denying that it belongs to her. It couldn’t possibly…  
It does. It certainly belongs to Faith.  
The screen saver confirms it. It’s a photo of Faith, John, and Jacob standing in front of one of the shrines in the Henbane region. Dep looks around at the features of the shrine and remembers blowing it up with Sharky. It makes them a little sad to think that the location in the picture no longer exists. And the reason why…  
They shake away the thought and slide their thumb across the screen. There appears to be a pass code. Dep thinks of a view obvious ones. Faith doesn’t seem like the type to use that type of password.  
It turns out she is. Her pass code was the third one Dep tried.  
Joseph.  
It’s a little depressing to think about. But it doesn’t compare to the contents of the actual phone.  
There aren’t any games or extra apps. There’s only the default ones. Dep goes through the contacts first.  
She has her siblings’ numbers, obviously. For some reason she also has Hurk’s. That’s…odd.  
Dep quickly gets bored of staring at names they don’t recognize, so they move on to the actual messages. Looks like her and Jacob were discussing a missing judge. Clearly it was one of Jacob’s best. Dep hopes that the judge is safe and happy, far away from its owner.  
Faith had been chatting with John recently about the Deputy themself. John was agitated about his destroyed silos and Faith tried her best to comfort him. She didn’t do a very good job, it seems.  
It was sad that Faith only ever spoke to her siblings. At least the conversations were light-hearted and friendly.  
At least that’s what they thought until they read Joseph’s texts to her.  
They were threats. Every last text. The most recent one was about how she “Failed to protect his monument”. Dep thought back to when they blew Joseph’s statue to bits. They never considered what Joseph would actually do to her.  
He was angry. Not disappointed, not annoyed. Angry. He was yelling, telling her what he would do to her “Pretty little face”. He threatened to hit her, mutilate her, and feed her to the judges.  
The deputy never would have imagined Joseph being like this. Especially not to Faith. Didn’t that defy everything he believed? Wasn’t he supposed to forgive her?  
Either way, he did not. Their chest burned with rage. They didn’t even feel sorry for Faith. They just felt angry at Joseph. No one is allowed to treat another human like that. Not even Joseph to Faith.  
Dep left that app and moved on to the notebook one. There were just two notes. The first one was the schedules for the bliss trucks. Apparently she needed to keep that with her at all times, oddly enough.  
The second note appeared to be a diary of some sort. Dep felt a little weird reading it. Wasn’t reading someone’s diary supposed to be like the worst thing you can do? At this point, they didn’t really care that much.  
The first entry was from a few days earlier. There were grammatical and spelling errors. You could tell that she was typing in a hurry.  
The whole thing described what Joseph did to her. Dep observed that the note was written a day after Joseph’s threats. She wrote about what his fists felt like, colliding with her jaw. She described the bruises on her ribs and arms and face and legs and everywhere else a bruise could be.  
Dep was ready to throw the phone at the wall. They stopped themself, remembering that there was valuable information on it.  
They were livid. Joseph was supposed to be this benevolent, caring, forgiving healer of a person. Apparently he was an abusive asshole.  
The deputy remembered that this should not change anything. Faith still had to die and the rest of them had to follow. Faith had done things that easily constituted a bullet to the head. Clearly, Joseph did too.  
They sent everything they could find to Dutch. The texts, the phone numbers, even the damn notes. He thanked them for being keen enough to find the phone. He also said he was sorry that Dep had to read that.

Dep was sorry too. Dep was sorry when they killed The Cook. Dep was sorry when they blew up the last bliss transport truck. They were sorry when they shot the last man in the unclaimed outposts.  
Dep was sorry when Faith screamed at them to stop shooting her.  
Dep was sorry when they didn’t.


End file.
